bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bendos the Silent
Archives: *Archive 1 (NOTE: Some messages were deleted before the archive was made - Check the page history of my Talk Page to find older messages.) *Archive 2 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bendo14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 03:55, July 2, 2010 Hello this is a message regarding the wiki to you an admin. I think this wiki should cut down on the amount of trivia if u look at a character from Gundalian Invaders or Mechtanium Surge. The trivia seems overall messy and big I think people should cutdown on the amount 3-4 7 max i would say thank you if you decide to take your time and read this. Wazzup!?! 02:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Uh... http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan Go there since the chat is lagging its better. Hey! MediaWiki:Emoticons Hey Bendo. I was looking at MediaWiki:Emoticons and noticed you had a bunch of emoticons that were rather large. As they are automatically resized to 19x19 px while in and using those large emotes causes the entire picture to be loaded, you should resize all of them to 19 by 19, either in the url or in the actual images. Thanks, Cook Me Plox 01:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) MUHAHA Artemisblossom brings you peace. 02:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Tarty isn't my best work, but thanks. Artemisblossom brings you peace. 23:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Where is the new page for Unnamed BakuMine? Perhapes we should redirect it there? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. LOSER BAKUGAN IS FOR LOSERS I hate bakugan (talk) 16:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Get a f***** life stupid hater Timi Nidorfer Yliaster (talk) 16:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Mate! congratz on earnin rank #2! i think u have skills 2 become a crat so if u agree i think u should try get teh position Bendo14! from User: Savage-Darkus Dude ... Don't use red as a background. It's not good for the eyes. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| ''Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 23:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :That's been a general rule for a while ... as well as common sense. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 23:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I know i know where you got the Naseous Noctourine poem...its from my favorite comic strip of all time...Calivin and Hobbes... From so simple a beginning, endless forms, most beautiful and most wonderful have been and are, being evolved -Charles Darwin 01:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) O_O" every book?! DANG! im trying to get every book...im trying s hard...with borders closed its gonna be alot harder From so simple a beginning, endless forms, most beautiful and most wonderful have been and are, being evolved -Charles Darwin 01:26, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah My uncle got me the authorative Calvin and hobbes and ive gotten hooked...and that was when i was 3. turns out, my grandpa had "Something under the bed is drooling" and he let me have it so ive been trying to get alot of the books From so simple a beginning, endless forms, most beautiful and most wonderful have been and are, being evolved -Charles Darwin 01:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) All i can say is. (Facepalm) do whatever. Idc. 1. I'm not raging at anyone. 2. I'm just in a bad mood. 3. Have you eben read what the stuff says? 4. It's not trivia. 5. Do what you think is right. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 01:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) why Why did you undo the edit I made to mechtavious destroyer. There is no such thing as Razenoid destroyer. Reaper was here 16:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Warning 1 for saying “dammit” in chat Warning 2 for saying “bishes” in chat. (facepalm) Bishes is not a bad word. Dammit maybe. I'm living for my dying wish. 16:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you at work. Hey Ben, how's it going. Well I would just like you to find you name, and edit my relationships page. Just put..well use the rest as references, but be honest. Ok cya. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 19:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wassup? Yo Bendo I voted that you would make a GOOD CRAT! P.S why did you delete all the info on Avior's page?- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice (talk) 23:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC)" kickbanned Kickbanned. Bendo I have been kickbanned by you and it has already been 5 days. I think I have been kickbanned to long and you probably meant to unkickban me a few days ago because I shouldn't be kickbanned if I was annoying. So I would appreciate it if you unkickban me. Reaper was here 23:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Make A NEW VIDEO Beyblade friend (talk) 00:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC)BEYBLADE FRIEND Mechtavius Destroyer Review Heya Bendo, i found the first (i think) Mechtavius Destroyer review on youtube. the youtube user is danle2001 search on google or youtube (i recommend google) theres two parts but it isn't really a great review. But he sure finds good finds appearently. He compares DDestroyer to Mechtavius Aswell. Zierant (talk) 01:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bendo, this is Bakuganman. I wanted to make a new page called "Helios (Character)". He's a main character in the series, so I thought: Hey, why not give Helios a page of his own, like Drago? Dinoqueen said I should ask you if I could make it, so what do you say? Bakuganman (talk) 22:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Question Didn't Damdos appear in Wiseman Cometh? when the workers had that machine shoot the bakugan, the same subterra damakor was there. So shouldn't Damdo's first appearence be in Wiseman Cometh? [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 17:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I compared the scene where damakor was sent out and it appears he has the same voice actor as he was smashing rocks. so it could be him maybe. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 17:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hey Just a friendly message , asking you to come on the chat =) -Charlie By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 19:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bendo, this is Dark and I was wondering if I can be your benefactor and you could be your benefactor? It is okay if you don't want me to be it. It is your choice. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 00:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I actually mean if you could be my receiver and I can be your benefactor and you can my benefactor and I will be you receiver. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 01:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) had that coming, tell me when im unbanned Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 20:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) woops Yup-Red Lol same here-Red ok please don't ban me for saying this. I have the question of, why did I get kickbanned (I am having a hard time deciding between the godmodding and the"argument".) and how long will I be kickbanned? Oh and just to let you know I know what your hands look like and I know what you sound like. XD (youtube.) Jadestonedarkusking (talk) 09:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I just wanted to know thats all. Please don't ban me. Jadestonedarkusking (talk) 09:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) (Pyrus Defender11)Can you help me whit my accaunt? Question So, in the New vestroia episodes, The Bakugan Traps are in the "Bakugan Seen" or "Bakugan Debut" section, shouldn't there be a section for "Bakugan Trap Seen" And "Bakugan Trap Debut" it isn't technically a Bakugan, its a different type of it like (Mechtogan,Battle Gear,Etc) which have the (Battle Gear Seen) or whatever on it. [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 23:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) BTW wisemanquote should Wiseman have a quote on his page? i think this one is good. "My name is Wiseman and im here to bring an end to the peaceful co-existent bond between Bakugan and Humans." -Wiseman, Gunz Blazing [[User:Zierant|'Someones Being An ]][[User Talk:Zierant|'Unknown ']][[User Blog:Zierant|'''Soldier.]]'' 22:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hey Benbo14-its me joeysamek) i have recenley ben bloocked for chat rooms on a count of a minnpelled word- i ment to say kid snd the way i spelled it kis the way i mis-used this word someone bllocked me i am supposed to ask an inminadstrater like you... pleese do what you can MASTER SPECTRA (talk) 17:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC)MASTER SPECTRAMASTER SPECTRA (talk) 17:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) or (joeysamek) Family Gallery For mai pic in the family gallery, use this one instead. I like it better. I'm living for my dying wish. 00:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Now to tell AOH and DQ. Everyone loves me so much. =P I'm living for my dying wish. 01:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know I sound like a total fail kiss-up trying to get their booty saved, but I seriously hope to come to a stand of "peace" with you. [[User:Artemisblossom|'~Artem']]~blahblahblah~''Murp?~'' 02:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Broken User talk Uhh... You know your user talk is severely broken, right? Shadowdemon137 (talk) 23:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's because you have incomplete coding. Do you want me to try and fix it for you? Shadowdemon137 (talk) 23:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) How do you know that Wiseman is Barodius and more importantly, where did your source come fromJacob (talk) 05:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) can you unKB me... .__. oops i forgot to sign.. SinisterPyrus (talk) 18:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC)SnisterPyrus Breaking Benjamin You know that song I will not bow by breaking benjamin? I am now loving it. THANKS A LOT BENDO! I'm living for my dying wish. 23:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Do those songs have periods of screaming? I don't really like that kind of music. 02:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC)I'm living for my dying wish. Ok. Thanks. I'm living for my dying wish. 02:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I get unbanned on chat. Thanks. Btw, listen to THIS! It's so epic! [[User:Firestormblaze|'Would you like']] a side of EPIC '[[User blog:Firestormblaze|'with that FAIL?]] Thanks, dude. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] 02:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Uh... The thing I removed from the [[Skull Skulls page was the "Condition" section of the page, which I accidentally added when I added the "Effect" section to that page. Just saying... ~Valentin 98, December 2, 2011 19:01 PM Sorry... I accidentally removed Firestormblaze's last message on your Talk Page while I was leaving you a message on it. Sorry. Also, as a response to your last message on my Talk Page, OK. ~Valentin 98, December 2, 2011 19:04 PM Hai, Bendo, I need some help with making a custom. I cropped some parts, and i have no idea how to put them together. I'm trying to use gimp. Can you help? Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 00:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) No no, I meant put the cropped parts together. Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 00:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks - Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 00:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Definition of Character Card I don't agree with you that only Card with a Bakugan's name is Character Card, it should be Card that can be only used by/have special effect on certain Bakugan. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 02:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that may not be only one specific Bakugan, but sometimes more than one like many of the BakuTech Cards. I found that DartHolderX said: 'As Bendo said, Character cards are titled with the name of the Bakugan, not anything else' in Shade Cocoon. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 02:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you understand what I mean? For example, Shade Cocoon is a Character Card as it can only used by Mega Nemus. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 02:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :I sort of have to agree with Rhivana though, unless they changed the rules. The character card is a card about the character, and should have it's name as the title. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) @Abce: But Cards that works with certain Bakugan do not always have the Bakugan's name as the title, like the example I have shown. @Bendo: Maybe next time you need to read the Card content first before removing the 'Character Cards' category. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 02:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Bendo, I need some help with Gimp. It is only letting me edit one pic at a time. Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 14:56, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I need some help with Gimp. I can't figure out how to use the tools XD. I'm that stupid. Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 00:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) gtg tell ya later Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 00:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Back. When i go to use the scissors tool, I don't know how to cut. I made the marks, but i don't know how to cut it out. Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 01:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'll figure it out. Mamasita que necesito soy ebrio 01:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Quick question. Why did you remove the post that i made on Areoblits and MAgamafurry's pages. They are proven facts that can be created from the show. It might not be stated clearly but they are able to be seen from the diffrent battles in the the show. Sirenoid4ever (talk) 11:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC)Sirenoid4ever ! Information Theft Report By the way. This might have been a belated reaction to a clearly seen information theft 'but are you aware that Patrick Jan Caesarz/Haos Wolf/Shadow Jaakor/Wind Ninja' or whatever he calls himself (I'll call him PJC from this point on) 'have stolen images (and still stealing images) from several Japanese Blog Sites?' PJC had blatantly stolen several images of "Leet Japanese Bakugan" 'by claiming that it is his own and going as far as posting his username as the image title.' (I mean, ok. It's fine if you post images of others but don't claim it as your's by using your own name as filename. That way too absurd.) He stole images '''most notably from a Japanese Blogger named Courageous'. There are other sites he stole images from but Courageous is the most notable one due to the number of images that PJC had taken from him and had posted on this site. Also, Courageous is someone that I can instantly contact because he is a follower of my Blog. Courageous' blog: http://machinerobo.blogspot.com BUT I want you guys to be aware of this first before I tell Courageous that someone's been reposting and claiming on his images. '''It's a shame that a member of Bakugan Wikia did such a heinous thing when it's clearly Courageous who did all the hardwork and '''never got the proper credit for it. Once all administrators and Courageous had been informed, I would request that PJC's images be renamed ''"Courageous_(bakuganname).jpg" ''or the actual name of the person who took the images. If not, the name of the Bakugan itself. This is for the sake of internet ethics and a way for Bakugan Wikia to promote Anti-Plagiarism and respect for the work of others. Have a nice day. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 02:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Please unban me. Dr.Bro (talk) 04:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Please Dr.Bro (talk) 04:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I lurve chat so much. Dr.Bro (talk) 04:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations!!! You are the first in the rank!!!-Pyris Defender11,30.12.2011-11:06